Seekers
Summary The Seekers are an organization presumably stationed in mid-west United States, focused on searching for and securing the remaining pieces of the Night's Paragon. Their worked has spanned the entirety of Earth, with separate task forces working in different regions. Created by Banshee some time after she came into possession of the primary piece, the Seekers work under her in her quest to complete the Paragon. Composition The Seeker's main group is made up of mostly non-supers. Previous mercenaries or thugs trained into agents for the organization. Further than that, low-powered supers are also invited in, usually serving as heads for individual task groups. Even though they did not previously have any powers, Banshee's influence has been granted to a large portion of the members, numbing their pain, giving them minor telekinesis, or shadowed movements. Along with their training and equipment, this makes Seekers, especially in groups, quite dangerous to combat. Other than Banshee herself, the only other known notable individual is Mara Veraya, a long time assistant to Banshee who has more training than the other individuals, as well as even further powers granted by the Night's Paragon. While she lacks the true strength of powers Banshee has, the ability to manipulate shadows, create a dark fog, and her intense training, make her likely the second most dangerous individual confidently in the group. She is also responsible for heading and organizing a large amount of operations, although the extent of her efforts and Banshee's are muddled, as they are in constant communication. Seekers are identifiable when in combat gear by their dark colors, purple and red accents, and mix of tactical armor with cloth garments and flowing robes. Depending on their role, the amount and type of armor differs, but the common colors and styles keep them easy to see as a group. However, out of combat, they are much harder to discern, as they usually keep a wide array of civilian clothes. This means their information gathering missions likely go unnoticed. However, those most affected by Banshee's powers will still have those affects on them, such as red-ringed irises, faded black marks streaking on arms or legs, or even on the face in the greatest affected. Known Members Grand Seeker - Asha "Banshee" Noverre High Inquisitor - Mara Veraya Agenda The Seekers most notably are searching for and trying to procure the remaining pieces of the Night's Paragon. Along the way, it is likely they will find other artifacts, but unless they consider them important for use or as a bargaining chip, it is likely they will ignore them. Their association with other organizations is unknown, although Banshee is known to be secretive and isolationist. It is likely any work with other supers is on a purely contractual basis, and information she gives out about the organization it extremely low. Most information known now has been gained from Cypher, Banshee's daughter who has turned against her. However, even the info she had was limited and specifics about the locations, members, and possessions of the Seekers is unknown. Category:B-Verse Category:Organization